


To be toyed with...

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, post-Saeran's route, soft boi becomes edgy boi on mc's request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: As the two of you are getting on with your lives after getting far away from Mint Eye, you can't help but miss little quirks about Saeran from when you had just met him. That leads to you making a small request of him...





	1. A request made

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea before and I had to write it...  
>  ~~and I had to get my head off these dang cramps~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's the first chapter on tumblr!](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/171236384483/to-be-toyed-with-chapter-1)

As you looked at him sat there, doing his best to get through the whole meal which you made for him, you couldn’t help but notice a few particular details about him which brought back memories of the days after you had met him. Though his hair was slightly growing out, leaving a slight red tint of hair across his scalp, you still smiled at the fact he had decided to keep his pastel pink and bleached white colours where they were. It reminded you of the side of him that cared for you, but was unfortunately pushed and pushed into doing work he never should have started…

Though there was also his white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, which were slightly reddened due to the way he kept rubbing his arm. He was wearing that shirt when he was drugged to the point of borderline insanity, and did his best to keep you as a prisoner – a toy for him to mess with, starve, and even push about like a rag doll. But… He was now in a more stable position in his life. 

Yet… There were times you wanted to see those quirks of those few days once more. You kind of wanted to see him wearing the outfit from where he toyed with you once more…

“You’ve been staring at me for a few minutes now… Are you okay?” Saeran eventually muttered, pulling you out of your thoughts. He seemed a bit confused, before he reached his hand across the table. “Um, I’m not the best support, but if you feel like you need to say anything to me, you can...”

You gave him a wide-eyed stare, before he shifted his chair towards you slightly. Despite that, you put on a faint smile and squeezed his hand. “It’s not really anything, Saeran… I was just thinking about what things were like when we first met… You’ve come a long way since th ose times . And… I really do love you even more than back then.”

His eyes widened, before a smile formed on his own face. “You’re cute… especially when you’re hiding something. So come on, tell me.”

“And if I don’t tell you?”

Saeran frowned at your words, before he stood up and went to behind you. As much as you wanted to, you didn’t turn around.  Yet, you then felt him move your hair aside, before pressing a kiss to your cheek. “I’ll have to persuade you to tell me then… Maybe when I’ve finished what I need to do today. I want to check out some of the flowers growing to the north of here...” He then wrapped his arms around you as he reminded behind your chair, before there was a quiet sigh.

You held onto his hands as he  gave you a slight squeeze, and the warmth brought a wave of comfort flooding through your body. “I’ll go with you then… But can I ask a favour before we go?” You waited a moment, before you carefully adjusted the sleeve on his left arm so that it was no longer folded up. “Could you possibly… wear your suit? The black one?”

“Th- That one…? After what I-!”

“Please?”

“I… Right. I will… but only for as long as you insist on me wearing it...”

 

 

 

 

 

He couldn’t quite believe your request as he sat in the bedroom, the clothes you had asked for him to wear set out on the bed.  _Why would you want him to wear that again after… After what he did to you when he was wearing it? He had hurt you, and even made you_ _**cry** _ _ when he wore this… _

Slowly, he pulled the jacket closer to him, before he ran his fingers over the chain which  connected it. “There has to be a reason behind this...” He muttered, before taking hold of the tie and pulling it on. Saeran felt awkward sorting his outfit on after that, before he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Sure, he didn’t have the dark bags under his eyes like back then, but… He didn’t want to scare you! 

Due to his slight worry, he then went and started flattening his messy-looking hair, before approaching a drawer and pulling out  the blue rose lapel pin in there. He only put it into his pocket, but he knew that if he at least scared you… He could remind you of when he went by Ray to calm you down. Ray had treated you like a princess, after all…

Before he could leave the room though, the door opened and you ran in as though you were looking for something.  _ His eyes widened at your own outfit though… You were wearing the black dress which you had on back when he wore this suit… That black lace decoration adorning the dress was too familiar…  _

_ He gulped. _

_ You looked… far too nice wearing that. _

“H- Hey, are you… are you ready, or, u- um...” Saeran couldn’t get his words out as he looked at you, before you looked at him and grinned. 

“I’m nearly ready now, Saeran… Just looking for one last little thing...” You then approached him, and did something which made his eyes widen. You hooked your finger underneath the jacket’s chain, and pulled his face close to yours before pressing a kiss to his lips. “There… I got what I needed. Now… I feel as though I can tell you what I was hiding before...” He gave you a curious but concerned look as you pressed your forehead against his, and gave him the most adorable smile possible… “Saeran, could you possibly… toy with me like you did back then? I absolutely love it that you’re so gentle, and caring… But sometimes… I find myself missing that slight roughness which you had with me… Please?”

Saeran couldn’t quite believe his ears at your words, before he found himself gulping again. You… wanted him to be a bit more rough with you? Crazy… that was crazy… so… crazy… But… He looked at you, and noticed the seriousness in your eyes. That gave him some more courage to do what you had requested…

Slowly, he took a firm grasp of your chin, and tilted your head up slightly. “Then get moving if you want me to actually give you what you want. I’ve got something to do...” He then smirked, and did his best to do what you had requested. “And I’m not letting you hold me back.” Saeran then walked past you, and took hold of your wrist as he began to leave. “Come on!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter on tumblr!](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/171249725408/to-be-toyed-with-chapter-2)

As you and Saeran reached a small clearing filled with wildflowers and other types of plant, he cracked his knuckles as though he was about to brace himself for something, before turning to face you. “Do tell me if I get too intense for you. I don’t want to scare you...” Once you had nodded, he then smirked, and backed you up against a tree. “Now… Stay there. If you move, you don’t know what I can do...”

You felt extremely excited at the fact that Saeran was playing along with your request, and your heart was racing like crazy. It made you want to know what he’d do if  you disobeyed him… So, as his attention went over to the flowers, and he began to sketch the ones which were there, you decided to sit down in the grass and wait for him to notice you sitting.

_It didn’t actually take long for him to turn towards you._

“What exactly are you doing?”

“Sitting down-!” Before you had even properly finished speaking, Saeran had approached you and he had taken hold of your wrists. “Saeran…” You stared at him as a wide grin formed on his face, before you realised that he was starting to take his tie off.

“Bad girl… Disobeying me straight away. I’ll have to show you that you can’t defy me… You’re mine to toy with, okay?” There was a slight wave of excitement in his voice as he spoke, and that brought a grin to your own face as he pulled your arms around the back of the tree (which thankfully wasn’t too big and enough to practically break your arms) before binding them together with his tie.

Following that, he took a long, hard look at you, before pressing his thumb against your lips. “Now, stay here and stay quiet as I do my work...” He then grabbed hold of your chin, and pressed a slightly rough kiss against your lips before returning to what he was doing.

_This was actually really exciting for you! It was nice to see more than just a gentle Saeran with you… And by the looks of things, he was getting into this more and more too…_

After a while, your arm began to feel a bit numb though, so you whined slightly. “Saeran… my arm is hurting. Can we give this a break for a few minutes?” And the second that he heard you, he dropped his notepad and rushed over. He looked slightly worried as he untied your arms, before he cupped your cheeks. He looked almost upset… “Don’t cry, Saeran… I enjoyed you being like that… Though I suppose I should reciprocate. Are _you_ okay with all of this?”

“Um… I’m fine with it, but… I’m scared of harming or upsetting you… I already have done after all...” Slowly, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the lapel pin which was in there. “I… had to grab this when getting changed before… I needed to bring something which would hopefully be enough to reassure you if that did happen… But I believe I need it more right now...”

You gently took hold of the blue rose, before pressing a gentle kiss to it and then attaching it to his jacket where the chain began. “Okay then, so if you’re worried about being too rough with me, keep that piece of Ray with you…”

 

 

 

 

Evening came around quickly, and by that point, both you and Saeran had decided to take a break in the lounge from your tasks. He was still wearing his suit, but you had decided to finally change out of your dress and pull on an oversized sweater of Saeran’s. He couldn’t help but repeatedly look at the way in which you would keep pulling the sweater up to cover your shoulder…

_He felt a bit more confident to carry out your request from earlier seeing that though…_

With a smirk on his face, he leaned in close to you, before grabbing your wrists and pinning you down onto the sofa. “Stop teasing me  with your shoulders like that… You don’t want to be punished for that, do you?” Your eyes widened at the sight of him towering over you, before a deep blush coated your face. “And stop pulling that face...”

Before you could react in any way, Saeran had pulled you up to your feet, and nestled his head into your neck. He kissed you a few times, before you felt him laugh quietly. “ How cute, your face is red… Okay, maybe we should do this thing a bit more often… Though, um, perhaps you should wear something under my sweater next time you try doing something like this?”

You giggled, before turning around and smiling at him. He was blushing and smiling too, which sent a fluttering feeling through your chest. “I tell you what, Saeran… Why not try to do this through tomorrow? From the moment we wake up to the moment we go to bed… You can toy with me and be as rough as you want.”

“Oh… is that what you want? Well, fine then… We’ll start from the moment I wake up then. Though… is there anything you don’t want me to do? I… don’t want to upset you… scare you off...” 

“Saeran… So cute… You’ll never scare me off or anything like that. Now, mister edgy… Our film is still playing on the TV, after all. Heh, maybe you can get some ideas from that…”


End file.
